Bella and the Vampire
by HolloweenVampireSoulEater109
Summary: Bella, old enough to live on her own, goes through a forest to search for a place to stay. all of a sudden a pack of wolves comes out of the forest attacking her and her hoarse. Running away she found this old mansion. Whats to become of her now?


One fateful night at the Cullen's castle, the hatred prince Edward was bossing around all the servants. Prince Edward was very handsomewith his bronze red hair and emerald green eyes with a perfect body, but he was really rude and stubborn. His survants were down right terified of him and he didn't really care. He always thought it was better to be feared than loved.

His adopted family don't understand why he acts this way. As a kid, Esme and Carlisle would give Edward what ever his heart dissired. He desided a few years ago that he wanted brothers and sisters to play with. Esme then adopted Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. They were very happy together and played every day with each other. But then Edward didn't play anymore.

Insted he would force his brothers and sisters to do what ever he wanted to do. Esme and Carlisle told Edward that he cant force his brothers and sisters to do what he want to do because he feels like it. So Edward then started ordering the servants to do his things. He kept ordering them until one night that changed his life.

An old lady knocked at the front door asking for food and shelter in exchange for a beautiful blue rose. Edward, disgusted of the old hag, turned her down and slammed the door in her face. The old woman knocked again now telling Prince Edward thing are not what they all seem; Edward didn't listen and slammed the door once again.

The woman was infuriated and transformed into a beautiful sorcerer knocking down the big huge door. Edward amazed of her and beauty got on his knees and begged for her forgiveness; she denied it.

"Because of your cold, cruel soul" she said in an enchanting voice. "You and your family will become blood lusted demons and all your servants will be cursed. Until someone peaks the word 'I love you' before the last rose pedal falls, you shall remain a vampire."

Magic flew around the castle turning the servants into objects and the Cullen's into blood thirsty vampires.

Edward tried several times to fall in love with a girl but then got consumed by his instincts and killed them. He thought he wouldn't ever fall in love. Until he meet Bella.

* * *

><p>Bella was a abnormal girl from all the other girls in the small vilage she lived in. She was unexpectaly beautiful with her brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and every guy wanted to wed her. Unfotunatly every guy that tried to talk to her she would accidently ignor them because she had a huge obsetion over books.<p>

People that it was really weird for a girl as beautiful as her to even be thinking. She wouldn't only finish one but four books per day if she wasn't buissey. Every day she would stop at the book store and read any book that intrest her.

Bella doesn't think that much of guys but the one person she does think about the most is the most obnotiouse Jacob Black. He the kind of guy who just does what he wants to do without thinking about what would happen. Every morning and afternoon he would stop Bella from going where ever she was going and try talking her into at least going out with her. There once was a time when Bella and Jacob were very close friends but then consumed by popularity he decided that with Bella by his side they would be the most popular couple in the vilage.

Bella pissed off at Jacob started ignoring him every day. One time when she was taking a ride on her new hoarse Faleep, Jacob frighten Faleep and almost got trampled by him. Bella calmed Faleep and went to see if Jacob was okay. He was oncautios on the ground BUT when Bella leaned in towards his he tried to kiss her. Bella got really mad and slapped him across the face, got on Faleep, and went back home.

Bella was so angry about men that she decided not to fall in love with _ANYONE _in the village. But she didn't say anything about people out of the village.

**MY FIRST TWILIGHT FAN FIC. XD**

**I'm sooooo happy. **

**I don't know about you guys but this is sounding really good.**

**Hope you really love it.**

**XOXOXOXP**


End file.
